


未亡人

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萨列里是被留下的那个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未亡人

未亡人   
萨列里感觉有些凉，呼吸时有凉气冲进鼻腔，带着点血腥味儿，冷并且干燥。他皱皱眉头，想要睁开眼睛，这才意识到眼睛被布蒙了起来。他尝试着动了动，发现自己的双手也被绑在了身后，不是麻绳，他能够感到丝绸的质感，却不能挣开它的结子。  
恐惧感像是细小的颗粒，从他的心底碾过。萨列里努力地回想，但记忆一片模糊。他不记得之前发生了什么，不知道自己为什么会在这儿。他可能不小心发出了一些细小的声音，因为萨列里听到有人走向了他，鞋底打在地板上的声音干脆轻巧。也许只是个少年。  
“啊，大师，您醒了，太好了！”是莫扎特，萨列里下意识地别了头去。但很快他就感到莫扎特摸上了自己的脸颊，轻抚过自己的颧骨，动作轻得像只猫，缓慢而轻佻。萨列里张开嘴，想要说些什么，却又一时不知道该说什么。他舔了舔下唇，却碰上了莫扎特的手指，有些咸的味道，他下意识地向后躲去，却也被莫扎特断了后路。萨列里感到莫扎特将手插进了他散着的头发里，绕起几缕头发缠在指尖，“大师，您现在真漂亮。”萨列里因为莫扎特的声音而在颤抖，莫扎特靠得太近，他的耳廓会擦过他的上唇。“您现在漂亮得让我想要将您绑起来。”  
开什么玩笑？萨列里想要转身逃开这一切，却又不能动弹。留在这里，他听到一个声音对他私语。  
“我能把大师绑起来嘛？用缎带松松地绑起来。”萨列里想要唔咽着点头，却只是空咽下一口空气。他不知道自己现在的表情是怎样，他努力保持着镇定，但莫扎特却轻笑起来。“我先把眼罩摘下来，好不好？还有绑在您手腕上的绸带，您弹琴时候的手指总是让我浮想联翩。而且，我一直觉得大师的眼睛很好看，棕色的眼眸，看起来很温柔，但您又总是装作很冷淡的样子。”  
萨列里因为突然而来的亮光再次皱起眉来，他眯了眯眼睛，有几缕头发扫到他的鼻尖，他偏了偏头，看到莫扎特穿着一件白色的衬衣和黑色的马甲，衬衣只是系了几颗扣子，布料松松垮垮地耷拉着，能从间隙瞟见里面的锁骨。他下意识地要就莫扎特的衣冠不整而说些尖锐的评价，却被莫扎特捂着嘴向后按去。萨列里一时失去了平衡，躺倒在了床铺上。  
萨列里眨眨眼，看着莫扎特跨到他身上，一颗一颗地揭开马甲的扣子，他在莫扎特拍打自己臀部侧面时听话地抬起腰，让他脱下自己的衬衣。他深深吸入一口气，他想是被被下了诅咒一般不能控制自己的行为。他突然感到一阵感伤，不知道为什么，他突然想要拽住莫扎特的衣襟，让他不要离开，跟他说那些折磨着自己夜不能寐的想法。“呼吸，我亲爱的萨列里大师，呼气、吸气。”萨列里的目光锁定着莫扎特一张一合的嘴唇，顺从地将刚刚深吸入肺的空气缓缓吐出。他再次感到有凉风吹过来，打了个冷颤。  
“嘘…嘘……”莫扎特用指尖划过他的锁骨、胸口、腹部，最后在胯部画了个圆。萨列里听着莫扎特用近似哄小孩子的语气安抚自己，感到脸庞一阵发热。他转过头去看向正开着的窗户，听到抽屉开合的声音。  
“大师，萨列里，”萨列里听到莫扎特小声叫着自己，但没有转过头去，“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，可能会有些疼。”  
萨列里因为乳首的一阵尖锐的疼痛而弓起了身子，他硬生生地将呼痛的声音压在了嗓子里，却没办法制止细碎的喘息声透了出去。他大口地喘着气，手紧紧抓住了莫扎特衣服的下摆。他能够感到莫扎特正一下接一下地抚摸着、轻轻拍着自己的后背，但他只是更紧地蹂躏着他手心的布料。他小心翼翼地低下头去，看向自己的胸前，那是个夹子，一个小小的、有着污锈的夹子，夹在自己的乳首。他想要抬手摘下夹子，却被莫扎特挡了回去。夹子一来二去间被带着晃动了几下，扯着最敏感的部位。萨列里倒吸进一口凉气，发现自己半勃了起来，他赶快向前倾身，企图掩饰住自己的半勃，却再次让夹子拉扯住乳首，他感觉生理眼泪在自己的眼底聚集，他抬头看向莫扎特，“莫扎特，我请求您，”萨列里听到自己的声音从干涩的喉咙中发出，一阵羞耻感从下腹部蔓延到耳尖，而莫扎特却只是抿嘴笑着看向他。“莫扎特，我请求您，能否，能否……”  
“大师，您需要把话说清楚啊。”莫扎特凑过去，将唇瓣贴到萨列里的脸颊上，小口地轻啄。  
“莫扎特，我求您，帮我把它拿下…”萨列里猛地止住了话语，他震惊地睁大了眼睛。莫扎特整个人蜷在了萨列里的身上，连着夹子一起含住他的乳首，萨列里感到莫扎特的舌尖沿着夹子的边缘舔舐自己的皮肤，他看向天花板，大口地呼吸，胸膛上下起伏，变相地将乳首送到了莫扎特的舌下。萨列里听到莫扎特轻声地笑着，他抬手咬住了自己的手掌，压抑住就要泄露出的呻吟。  
“萨列里，萨列里，让我听到您的声音。”莫扎特抬起头来，将萨列里的胳膊压下去，然后舔上萨列里的嘴唇，用牙齿擦过柔软的下唇，然后用舌尖扫过他的牙龈，打开他的牙关，一节节蹭过上牙膛的梯形角度。莫扎特亲吻着萨列里，舌头勾起舌头，同时右手缓缓顺着萨列里的腰线抚摸而过，隔着裤子按压住萨列里的阴茎。  
莫扎特一只手将自己撑起来，另一只手探进到萨列里的裤子中，有节奏地撸动，不时擦过顶部。萨列里因为莫扎特的动作而呻吟，像是小动物。他抬手拉过莫扎特，弓着身子，将头顶在莫扎特的胸膛前，呜咽着，颤抖着。他感觉被夹住的乳首麻酥酥的，夹子前后晃动，带过一阵快感，萨列里连声音都带上了脆弱的情欲，说不清下一秒是会叫得更大声还是转身藏回自己的洞穴。  
“大师，你看，有时候痛苦的东西也可以变得色情而愉悦。”莫扎特的声音依旧像是他平日一样，轻快地像只鸟儿。  
“闭嘴。”萨列里只来得及发出一句短促的命令，他抬起头，手扶上莫扎特的侧脸，拇指顺着下颌的曲线划过，他仔细地看着莫扎特，像是要将他的相貌印在脑海里。莫扎特顺从地将脸靠在他的掌心里。萨列里眨眨眼睛，叹了一口气。他将手放到莫扎特的后颈，然后用了些力气，将莫扎特向下按到床垫上，调换了两人的位置。他尽可能快速地揭开莫扎特衬衫的纽扣，低下头亲吻过他的锁骨、胸膛、小腹。萨列里低垂着眼，在莫扎特的身躯上留下一串水渍，莫扎特发出享受的声响，响亮而不知羞耻，他伸手摆弄萨列里乳首的夹子，听到萨列里深吸入一口气。  
“萨列里，我的安东尼奥，您真的很漂亮。”萨列里向上看过去，然后他意识到莫扎特在渐渐消失，萨列里的呼吸骤然加快，他需要说些什么，他这样想着，但话语却都只是噎在喉头。

萨列里感觉有些凉，他皱皱眉，想起是他昨夜让男仆留一扇窗户。他坐起来，将额前的碎发别到耳后。梦到已逝之人是不吉利的。他这样想着，摇了摇铃，让男仆将自己的衣物送进来。

全文终


End file.
